


so ordered

by Morningside



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, SCOTUS celebration yessssss, america did something right today god bless, avocado nerds, because fuck that guy, creative insults for antonin scalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningside/pseuds/Morningside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flash-fill to celebrate today's SCOTUS ruling.  Matt, Foggy, Josie's, joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so ordered

Even Foggy can hear the cheers and thumping music from Flaming Saddles, even though it's blocks away.  They'd considered heading to the party, which has spilled out into the street (and the cops aren't even making a fuss, just this once), but Matt doesn't like the crowds and Foggy doesn't like the overpriced drinks, and in any event Josie's is a far better venue for their preferred kind of celebration.  
  
"Take that, Scalia, you sad sack of shit!" Foggy crows, sloshing beer down his arm.  
  
"You leathery relic!" Matt fires back.  
  
"You cranky crustacean who crawled and cronied your way onto the court!"  
  
"You couldn't reason your way out of a paper bag!"  
  
"You wouldn't know justice if it gnawed the jowls off your face!"  
  
"You can shove your 'pretentious' and 'egotistical' up your own ass!"  
  
Foggy giggles.  "Up your own _applesauce_!"  
  
"To Justice Kennedy, for pulling through!" Matt lofts his own glass to where Foggy's is still jubilantly waving through the air.  
  
"To Justice fucking Kennedy.  It is so ordered.  It is _so_ ordered!"  
  
They drink to that, gleeful and high on victory.  Matt leans in, and Foggy mirrors the motion.  "You know what else is so ordered?" he murmurs.  
  
"Another round?" Foggy teases.  
  
"Naturally.  But first..."  
  
Foggy closes the distance between them, and they kiss.  The distant music rumbles in the background, stale beer soaks into their sleeves where they brace themselves on the sticky bar, and for a moment, everything is perfect.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Flaming Saddles is a real cowboy-themed gay bar in HK, and I choose to believe that it continues to exist in the MCU. Yes, Scalia is a real sad sack of shit impersonating a Supreme Court justice. And yes, you should absolutely read the last two paragraphs of Kennedy's decision if you haven't yet.
> 
> I feel I deserve a medal for avoiding the obvious "jiggery-pokery" jokes from Scalia's ACA dissent. (Because c'mon. Jiggery-pokery. It's just too damn easy.)
> 
> morningsided.tumblr.com


End file.
